Life of Lies (Working Title)
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: Harry Potter has been forced into taking part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as if that isn't enough of a problem, the young man must face some life challenges as well, including discovering a truth that had long been concealed.
1. Chapter 1

Life of Lies

Established Relationship Cedric/Harry  
Severus Snape OOC

Multiple Pairings  
Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing, simply playing with characters created by a genius.

"Harry Potter!" Albus Dumbledore shouted in a voice of startled disbelief. The boy in question or rather young man, as he had just surpassed his fourteenth birthday over the summer holidays, was in nearly as much of a state of shock as his esteemed headmaster. Harry Potter did not like to be the center of attention, he preferred to hide in the background, away from the loud voices of his more energetic classmates, but for some reason his name had come out of the person sized Goblet of Fire. Of course the people whose voices weren't carrying over the entirety of the great hall were all either staring at Harry with either looks of rage or astonishment.

"Harry, come up here." Dumbledore shouted again and this time he met the startled youth's eyes with his own and Harry reluctantly stood to do as he was told. What he would have done to be a ghost in that moment and just fall through the floor. The Dias where upon the Headmaster stood felt like a million steps for Harry to reach and at last as he was directed into the door where the Tri-Wizard Champions were gathered Harry stood, dumbstruck.

Harry's eyes had met the concerned grey gaze of his boyfriend, and while the Beauxbatons' Champion, Fleur, rambled on at Harry's appearance, all words seemed to be frozen in the young man's throat. "Cedric," he murmured his head all of a sudden filled with clouds and Harry himself felt weightless, then without another word or warning, Harry fell to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, the last thing he saw was Cedric running in his direction.

"Professor," the panicked voice of Cedric Diggory pierced Severus Snape's ears within an instant. The crumpled form of Harry James Potter lay on the ground, surrounded by the three seventeen-year-old students. Severus was taken back many years to his own days in this schools very halls as he eyed the boy. So similar to his father that pure rage filled the Potions Master's thoughts as he looked down upon him, but another part of him felt something else, and it was that part of him that allowed him to kneel down to the floor and inspect the fallen teen.

"What happened," the weary voice of the wizened old wizard Dumbledore asked as he took in Harry's appearance, though he stayed back far enough just in case his colleague had to perform any sort of healing charm on the boy.

"I don't know sir, Harry he just, fell. He came in and I think he said something but I couldn't hear him and he just fell." Cedric rushed, his hand carding through Harry's dark untamable locks. They hadn't been able to spend much time together since the school had started back up, just a few hidden moments here and there and Cedric didn't care if his discretion was less than optimal if Harry was truly harmed.

"He'll be fine Diggory," Professor Snape grumbled. "Headmaster, the boy seems to have passed out, it may be a short bit before he wakes, but there is truly nothing internally wrong with him. Though, I must say, if anyone actually believes he put his name in the cup himself I would be astounded."

"What do you mean? Harry wouldn't have put his name in the cup." Cedric said most assuredly.

"Precisely what I am saying Mr. Diggory, though I must ask why you are so positive that he would not?" Severus asked, wanting to see if the Hogwarts Champion had a valid reason for such a heated denial.

"Sorry sir, but it's simple really. Harry hates to be watched, he prefers to blend in which is why he's growing out his hair this year, and not to mention the fact that we talked about it last night, he wanted this to be a normal year, he didn't want whatever is going to happen during the tournament to happen because he's been having bad feelings since sometime this past summer." Cedric's reply was terse as he explained the situation.

"Be that as it may gentleman, Harry's name came out of the cup, and that means he must compete, just like you Cedric." Albus said and the look on Cedric's face was not a happy one and same could be said with the already dour expression on Hogwarts resident Potion's Master.

Not an hour later an angered Harry Potter sat up his voice carrying throughout the entire room. "I WON'T DO IT!" Harry yelled from his place in the hospital wing, as a bed covered in sterile white sheets shook along with his voice.

"I'm afraid you must Harry." Dumbledore spoke softly as a way to encourage the young man's voice too lower.

"No, I don't want to. I never put my name in, I have spent weeks reading up on what this tournament holds sir. People have died, and while I know things have been arranged for that NOT to happen I do not want people thinking that I could have done this. I don't want to." Harry said vehemently.

"I'm sorry Harry, you have too. Entering your name into the cup, even at the whim of someone else constitutes a binding magical contract, if you fail to compete you will lose all of your magic and possibly even your life." He countered sure that this would get Harry to see reason.

"My magic, my life?" Harry asked, his voice now much lower and quaking a little. At Dumbledore's nod, Harry pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his knees while laying his head down so that the headmaster could not see the tears track down his face. "Can Cedric come back in now please?" Harry mumbled into his knees and Dumbledore sighed.

"I'll send him in."

With that said, Dumbledore walked out the door and a moment later the tall and handsome love of Harry's life walked into the room, not saying a word and just sat with him while he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Life of Lies

Established Relationship Cedric/Harry  
Severus Snape OOC

Multiple Pairings  
Slash

A/N: Massive Thanks to JudeB, SPEEDIE22, TylerTravers, Woef, cldiva, havenlystarrs, Bubbles1023, kaiistar, and kymickeyfan717 as well as Belinda Valentine Bite for the support of this story.

I know that the first chapter is a little light and it will be that way for a little while the real story should pick up around chapter four or five, as I am still working on it. That being said, Reviews help the muse work, so please review, follow or favorite to your hearts content. I ask for no flames but I do love constructive criticism. Also updates should be about once or twice a month, November being an exception because not one but two amazing movies are coming out and at least for Fantastic Beasts, I have a whole group going.

Oh and special thanks to my sister for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, simply playing with characters created by a genius.

Chapter Two

The days leading up to the first task were torture for Harry as everywhere around him the looks of either sympathy or hatred followed. It didn't matter how many times he and Cedric snuck off to one of the many empty classrooms during the days between Halloween and the first task, which were few and far between, but the looks seemed to intensify with every passing moment. Harry's so called best friend, Ron was not even talking to him, set on the idea that somehow Harry had managed to put his name into the Goblet of Fire of his own accord.

After one such argument Harry was outside wrapped in his cloak kicking around a random stone he had found on the ground. Naturally with his head down he ran right into the tall and imposing form of none other than Professor Severus Snape. The tangled mess the two became after the collision would have been laughable had it been anyone other than Snape as he was sure to cut Harry into pieces for potions ingredients. The thought had Harry scampering up within seconds with many stuttered apologies.

"Watch where you're going Potter." Severus said coolly, while he regained his composure.

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled as he rushed off. A quick look at his cousin Dudley's old watch on his wrist reminding him that it was time for him to meet with Cedric on a strategy plan. Though, what they could actually plan was minimal considering neither of them actually knew what was going to happen for the first task.

Cedric was standing outside the abandoned classroom that they often inhabited when Harry came rushing at him from where the steps had just started to move, making Harry jump for his targeted floor and he just so happened to have so much momentum left following the jump that he had to skid in order not to run into Cedric.

"Hi," Harry said with probably the lightest hearted smile he had had on his face since his name had been pulled from the Goblet.

"Hi," Cedric said back, pulling Harry into the unused classroom without preamble.

Cedric's lips were on Harry's before the door was even shut behind them. He caressed and devoured every crevice of the younger man's mouth and Harry couldn't help but enjoy the feeling, that was until he felt the table push into the curve of his back and that was when he started to act in tandem to his boyfriend. His arms wrapped around the taller man's figure, pulling him closer until it was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Cedric's lips were moving downward, leaving tiny red love bites with every minute step he made, while Harry was holding on for dear life as an ache in his lower stomach stemmed lower making him stiff. Ever since they had begun their relationship, Harry had somehow always been the submissive partner.

In the beginning, the two had agreed to sort of trade off whenever they made love, but not even weeks after the first time, Harry had very securely placed himself as the bottom of the relationship, he preferred the reverence and care his lover took as he brought Harry to his peak, and Harry loved the look of adoration that Cedric would take on after he did the same.

Right now though, Cedric was beyond reverence as the nips were starting to get rougher and he was struggling to rid both Harry and himself of their robes, which was made much easier when Cedric boosted Harry up to sit on top the desk that had just moments ago been digging into his back. The robes fell fast and shirts followed closely behind so that both teens were left in just trousers and shoes and rather quickly Cedric was down on his knees working the offending coverage off of his lover slowly but surely.

He left a soft sweets kiss with just a whisper of his tongue just above Harry's waistline where he popped the button and dragged the zipper down from Harry's trousers so achingly slow that it had him groaning in frustration. "Not fair," he struggled as the tight trousers were loosed from his painfully hard erection. "Ced," Harry moaned softly, when Cedric's lips followed the downward path of Harry's trousers.

Right as Harry's weeping red head came into sight of Cedric's gaze, the older teen just stared and spoke softly, "whose are you Harry?"

"Yours," Harry whined and then Harry was engulfed in an incredible heat and the two could not have been more distracted if they tried.

Several minutes passed with the two men so immersed in each other that nothing would have mattered. As the pair were dressing and preparing to go back to their respective common rooms, Cedric picked up a small piece of paper that had to have fallen out of one of their pockets. "Harry, is this yours?" Cedric asked showing Harry the tiny note written on muggle notebook paper.

"I don't think so," Harry said taking the note and looking at it, "but I think it may be a good idea if we both read it." He said quickly showing the actual words on the note to his lover and they both looked at one another, terror written on their faces.

"They cannot be serious," Cedric said taking the note from Harry's hand, and turning it backwards and forwards and this and that as he paced along the classroom. This is, Merlin Harry this is suicide!" He shouted, his eyes as big as saucers as he takes in the words.

"Maybe it's a joke," Harry said weakly with a shaky little laugh trying to calm down his irate boyfriend.

"If this is a joke, then whoever wrote it has a sick sense of humor, this is beyond dangerous." Cedric raged on, throwing the piece of paper away from him. As he and Harry left the room, the tiny piece of paper showed the words, 'Your first task is to retrieve an egg, from a nesting dragon.'


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing readers! I am simply a lover of all things Harry Potter. Yes, I know it has been quite a while since I updated but hope that you don't hold that against me. Reviews, Alerts and the like are much appreciated.

Chapter Three

It turned out that both young men could deal with their own fire breathing scary nesting friends. Harry's flying was top notch and he managed to get the egg with out to much of an issue, and with a clever piece of transfiguration Cedric managed to do the same, though he did end up a little closer to the side of well done when the Swedish Short Snout saw him get close to her nest, he did manage to get the golden egg quickly.

A couple of weeks after that hair-raising event came the announcement for the next part of the Triwizard Tournament. Something neither man was very happy to learn about for a couple of reasons.

"Professor I really can't dance," Harry said simply. His transfiguration professor and head of house just looked down on him sadly.

"It's a tradition Mr. Potter, all of the champions must be the first to start off the night." She responded simply.

"Well I didn't enter, so I'm not technically required to take part." Harry attempted but Professor McGonagall gave him her patented no nonsense expression and Harry simply huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Harry, you can come with me." Cedric said wrapping his arms around his sulking boyfriend.

"Mr. Diggory, that can't happen either." She said with great care and by the expression on her face, she didn't care for it any more than they did.

"Why?" Cedric asked calmly, trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Per Mr. Crouch, the Yule Ball is for traditional couples only." She said regretfully.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cedric grumbled, "this is insane."

"I am not happy about it either, Professor Dumbledore and I have both tried everything to change Crouch's mind, but he refuses."

"So, let me get this straight, you are going to all but force me to where dress robes and dance, and I can't even spend time with my boyfriend?" Harry asks coolly.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't bother to say another word. He simply turned around and walked away, rage evident in his tight composure.

Harry was so angry with these rules that part of him just wanted to barricade himself in his dorm for the entirety of the night. He knew that Cedric could get a date without any problem, as most of the women in the school admired his looks and academic prowess as trophies, the fun part would be separating those who think he was going to date them after the ball that Harry would get a kick out of. Almost no one knew of Cedric's sexual preferences Harry and a close friend of Cedric's being the only two that Harry knew of for sure. Cedric's friend, a young Ravenclaw who lived near him had known only because on one of her many visits to the Diggory homestead she discovered the Hufflepuff caught in the middle of a lip lock with a then third year classmate, at the time Cedric was only thirteen and his friend few years younger but she had kept quiet and was very surely on Cedric's side.

A couple days later, Harry went up to one of his most trusted friends and asked if she would go with him to the ball on Christmas Night. He said very specifically that they were going strictly as friends and if there was anyone she saw in a somewhat romantic light and they asked that she should take them up on whatever that offer was. Barring that happening, Harry was ok with going to the ball now. He may not be able to take his boyfriend as his date but he could sure take one of their best friends and then the three of them and whoever Cedric managed to pull in as his date would hang out rather than become wall ornaments the rest of the night.

Surprising to Harry, young ladies were asking him out left and right, but Harry turned all of them down as he knew most if not all of them wanted him to be a partner for more than just a night and he didn't want to lead them on. The fact that Pansy Parkinson was one of them had him itching to bath as the girl was just a little bit on the disturbed side. He was surprised that the Slytherin girl wasn't already going with Malfoy for the night.

Unfortunately dates for the Yule Ball weren't the only problems flowing through the school. The other schools had started to harass Harry, as the Slytherins had been when the tournament had started up. Harry endured random questions and a few accusations as the other school's occupants came up to him repetitively. None of the young adults could believe that the British ministry would allow an underage student to take part in these dangerous tasks, the dragon having been only one of three and if that was the first what was to be next. Harry was bright and capable of doing amazing things, but he was only a fourth year and the fact that he used simply flying on a broomstick to achieve his victory over the Hungarian Horntail was proof of that.

As Christmas, and thus the Yule Ball came closer Ron, Harry's first friend at Hogwarts, kept begging Harry to help him with his own date situation. Harry's two oldest friends via school, Hermione and Ron were mostly uninformed as to Harry's relationship. At best, the two believed that Harry and Cedric were friends, though neither were happy with that either, because as time moved forward, Harry spent more time with Cedric than he did with the two other members of the Golden Trio.

The problem with helping Ron find a date, was that the red head was unaware that Harry already had one and kept saying things like, "come on mate, you can have any witch you want," and followed by "and her equally lovely best friend can go with me." Because of these lines, Harry had quite often followed Hermione's que and hid in the library and studied up on various things either class or tournament related, and if he happened to have a moment he would snog his exquisite boyfriend behind the stacks if no one else was around.

Harry did manage to scare up a date for Ron, Padma Patil was very salty when she ended up being tricked into going with Seamus as a date rather than Harry himself who Ron had led her to believe would be, because he believed so himself, that was until Harry informed both that he already had asked someone and she had taken him up on the offer. Now the word around the common room was that Harry was dating someone, which he was, and that they were going to find out who it was at the ball, which they weren't.

The night before the ball, Harry told his date that he would meet her in front of the Great Hall and likely he and Cedric would be standing side by side. Cedric was a long-term friend of his date, and in fact Cedric had introduced she and Harry not long after they became a couple. On this night, his date informed him on who exactly Cedric was bringing to the ball, and what Cedric's date was under the impression of even though Cedric was just as clear with her as Harry had been with his own.

"What exactly has she been saying," Harry asked, his lips tight together to stop him from yelling.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you that?" Harry's friend said quietly, hoping that Harry didn't press the issue. She knew what would happen if Harry became angry, and it looked at this point that he was already over half way there. Never a good sign when he is standing up perfectly straight.

"I swear to the heavens," Harry began and his friend put up her hand in a calming gesture.

"Ok I'll tell you," she said soothingly. "The best way to put it, is that she has been floating around the dormitory telling all and sundry that she is going as Cedric's date and that they are going to dance all night and maybe do something more in one of the more private alcoves." She finished delicately.

Harry's eye twitched and his nose flared as his magic bundled around him like a warm winter cloak. "If she tries," Harry seethed, "there won't be enough of her left to even dignify a burial." With that last part said, Harry took a deep soothing breath, smiled, and kissed his friend on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night."


End file.
